


The College Experience

by MadamePresident



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamePresident/pseuds/MadamePresident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the new kid at school can be a scary thing. Some times thing back home weren't always great. Will college change things up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The College Experience

Mason went into the Admission Office and headed right for the front desk. She was greeted by the secretary.

“Hi, I’m here to see Dean Phillips. It’s my first day” Mason said smiling.

“Okay, I’ll let him know. Can I have your name please? The secretary asked

“Mason Scott.” She replied

“I’ll let him know. Please have a seat in the waiting area.”

“I can’t believe that I’m finally here.” Mason said taking in her surroundings. _Everything has to be perfect. It’s not going to be like back home._ Mason thought to herself, trying not to be overwhelmed. It’s not every day that someone get a full ride scholarship to play soccer for UCLA.

“Ms. Scott, Dean Phillips will see you now.” yelled the secretary to the waiting area

 _This is it._ Mason heads down the hall to the third door on the right. Mason anxiously knocks on the door and wait for a response.

“Come in.” shouted the man behind the door. Mason walked in to see a man seating at a very large desk.

“Ahh Mason.” said the man getting up from his desk. “It’s so good to see you.” He pulled Mason into a tight hug.

“It’s good to see you too Uncle Pete.” Mason said mumbled. “But could you let me go? I can’t breathe.”

“Sure Mason” he chuckled as he let Mason go. “Here take a seat.” He motion to the chairs front of them. “How have you been? It’s been a while since I’ve back home.”

“I’m doing well.” Mason smile. “The town is just like it was when you left. Boring as usual.” She rolled her eyes.

“Of course. How is Alice doing?” he asked

“Ms. Alice is doing great. Almost all of the kids in the orphanage have been adopted.” Mason replied seeming kind of down. _Almost all of them._

“Mason.” he said softly, putting a hand on her knee. “It’s okay.”

“Yeah I know.”

“How’s Dad? She asked

Mason perked up. “Grandpa’s cool. We got to catch a hockey game before I had to leave.” She smiled.

“Same ol’ Dad” he laughed shaking his head

“Yup same ol’ Grandpa.”

*Knock Knock*

“It’s me” shouted a voice from behind the door.

“Come in” he said

 “Coach Abby!” Mason got up and almost tackle-hugged her.

“Mason Scott” she smiled returning the hug. “It’s about time you showed up. We’ve been waiting.”

“We?” asked Mason pulling back from the hug

“Why the team, of course. They can’t wait to meet you.”

“Alright then let’s go.” Mason said pulling Abby to the door.

“Okay now hold on Mason.” Dean Phillips said. “Before you go, I have to say a few things. First of all, this is college so you have to stay focused. Secondly, you have to how to balance work and play. Soccer is not your only priority. And lastly---

“I know. I know. Don’t get distracted by all the girls.” Mason interrupted rolling her eyes. “Ms. Alice already told me.”

“Good” he said ruffling Mason’s hair. “Now get outta here. Take good care of her Coach.”

“Of course. Let’s go Mason.” Abby moving towards the door

“Bye. See you later, Uncle P—er, I mean Dean Phillips.” Mason said shutting the door as she left.

* * *

 

“We’re almost there Mason.” Abby said looking over at Mason. You ready to meet to team?

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Mason said looking at the ground

“What’s wrong?”

Mason stopped. “What if they don’t like me? What if I’m not as good as I thought? What if you made a mistaking picking me for the team? What if I actually suck compared to everyone else? What if you put me in the game and I make us lose? What if the team hates me because we lose and---

“Mason, look at me.” Abby turned and put her hands on Mason’s shoulders. “I want you to calm down, alright. It’s not going to be like at your high school. No one is going to hate you if we lose a game. Besides, we win as a team and we lose as team. And I don’t make mistakes. I picked you because I thought you were great. I believe in you Mason and I know you’re perfect for this team.” Abby said softly. Mason nodded. “Don’t worry. It’ll be fine, okay?”

“Okay” Mason said smiling.

“We should probably hurry and get to the before they get restless. Come on, they’re in the practice room.” Abby chuckled as they resumed walking.

Coach Abby and Mason turned the corner and found the practice room. They walk in to the room to find the team chatting about. They came in to find some of the girls seating at a table talking and the others were shooting paper into the trash.

“Hey Coach!” one of the girls shouted from the table, bringing all their attention to Abby and Mason

“Okay ladies, gather around.” Abby said. “This is Mason Scott. She’ll be playing with us this year.” The girls got up and came around Mason.

“Hi.” Mason smiled nervously

Abby went around the room introducing everyone. “This is Cheney, Ali, Kelley, Ash, Tobin, Alex, Christen, Crystal, Julie, and Hope, our team captain.”

“It’s um…nice to finally meet you guys.” Mason said.

“Same here.” Kelley said

“Yeah. We all saw your tapes. You’re really good.” Ash chimed in

“No, I wouldn’t say that.” Mason said rubbing the back of her neck. “I’m just do my best.”

 _Well aren’t we modest?_ Abby thoughts as she watched Mason interact with the rest of the team. “Alright ladies. You’ll have finish chatting a next practice. Mason why don’t you go head off to your dorm?”

“Okay” Mason smiled. “Do any of guys know where the Oceanside dorm is?”

“Yeah I know the way.” Cheney said throwing an arm around Mason’s shoulder “I’ll take ya.”

“Okay. See ya later Coach. Bye girls.” And Cheney and Mason were off.

“Nice kid” Tobin said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

“She seemed pretty nervous though” Alex said

“We’ve all been there. I would be to if I were joining the greatest soccer team in the state.” Ash said, earning a high five from Tobin.

“That’s not what she was worried about. Take a seat girls. There is something I need to tell you.” Coach Abby blew. “Mason comes from a little town in Minnesota. The town took pride in their school sports. Mason was the all-star player at the school. Every time their team won, there would be tons of celebrations. But when the team would lose, everyone would blame Mason.”

“But that’s not fair.” Ali interjected

“Yes I know. It is not fault. They thought since Mason was the best, they should have always won. And when they didn’t, everyone would blame her.” Coach Abby said folding her arms

“So that’s why she was nervous.” Kelley said

“She is afraid that you guys will treat like her so called friends and teammates back home. So I would like you guys to show her not everyone is like, go it?”

“You got it Coach.” Julie said giving a thumbs up.

“Alright. You ladies you are dismissed. I’ll see you and practice in a few days.” Said Coach Abby as she turns to leave. The girls get to leave and head out into the hall.

“Okay so what’s the plan girls? Alex said bringing her hands up to her hips.

“I think I got plan.” Christen said gathering the girls around her.

* * *

 

**Heading to the dorm**

“So Mason, tell me a little bit about yourself.” Cheney said finally breaking a silence.

“Oh umm sure” Mason wavered “I’m just a kid from a small town in Minnesota. I’ve been playing sports for as long as I can remember. But I started playing soccer when I was twelve and I guess it just stuck.”

“What about family?” Cheney asked raising an eyebrow. Mason paused.

Mason took a breath. “I grew up in an orphanage with 20 others kids.”

“Oh. Well that’s cool.” Cheney smiled

“Why?” Mason asked looking confused

“Because Coach says we act like a bunch of kids anyway. So we’ll get along just fine.” Cheney chuckled throwing an arm over Mason.

Mason smiled. “Cool.”

Mason and Cheney stopped in front of a large building. “Well here we are!” Cheney said “Do you know your room number?”

“Yeah it is…..” Mason rummaged through her pants pocket “Room 123”

“Well I let you get settled in and I guess I catch you later then.” Cheney said patting Mason on the back

“Okay. I’ll see ya” Mason said

“See ya later buddy!” Cheney said waving goodbye

 _Buddy._ Mason smiled _Maybe this won’t be so bad._ Mason thought as she walked into the dorm


End file.
